Field
Some embodiments include emissive constructs for use in light-emitting devices.
Description of the Related Art
Organic white light emitting diodes (OLED) using all-phosphorescent emitters have shown impressive power efficiency that is close to the requirement for lightning applications. However, the device operation lifetime may be hampering commercial application due to the intrinsically short life time of blue phosphorescent emitters. Thus, improvements to the lifetime of OLEDs may facilitate commercialization of these devices for lighting applications.